All grown up
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: A series of oneshots about the characters of chibi maruko chan grown up.


**Okay so****…I**** recently started watching chibi maruko chan again for nostalgia. Since it has such a small fanbase, ****I**** find it hard to find fanfics about this loveable cartoon so****…****why not? Naturally, when ****I**** have nothing to occupy myself with, ****I**** get bored. When ****I**** get bored, ****I**** get imaginative and bam. ****W****riting time. Note: The oneshots will not relate to one another unless ****I**** say so.**

**My Grandfather****'****s Clock:**

Hamazaki POV:

'Ganbatte!' Maruko and Tamae shrieked as Sugiyama kicked the soccer ball into the goal. The crowd went wild and Maruko clapped gleefully. I sighed from next to them. I was supposed to be on the field too, but I had injured my ankle during practice and Ono, our captain, wouldn't let me play in the game.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Maruko screamed even louder then before, if it was even possible. I looked at the field and I noticed someone had scored. Of course it was him. It was always Kenichi Ono she cheered for the most. He looked up and noticed Maruko jumping up and down and smiled at her, making the girls behind us go wild, especially Fuyuta.

Ever since we entered high school, I had started developing feelings for Maruko. Of course, she too had started noticing someone. Ono. They had gotten closer since the sports carnival in Year three where he and Sugiyama had a great fight. They constantly kept in contact when he had moved to Tokyo, of course, it started because she accidentally ran onto the shinkansen. When he returned, she was the happiest, after Sugiyama of course. They were just friends though. Really close friends.

I had thought Hanawa would be my rival at first. Rich, handsome and popular. Everything a girl would want. Not Sakura Momoko though. No. She didn't even consider Hanawa. The poor guy. She wanted Ono. The king of the playground.

'Shame you couldn't be on the field.' Maruko said as she turned to me. I nodded before cracking a joke, making the people around me laugh. Maybe, just maybe, I could get her to like me back? After all, Ono might not like her back….

Momoko/ Maruko POV:

Hamaji has been odd since the soccer game. He had changed since we entered high school. He wasn't funny anymore. He might be to the others but I had noticed he had changed, not for the better either. Then again, so have I.

'-ko! Maruko!' Tama Chan whispered tapping me. My head shot up and found the principal standing in front of me.

'Miss Sakura, I'd like to talk to you.' He said, his voice sounded sorrowful. I wondered what had happened. The principal was usually very happy and joyful, unlike the one from primary…

I followed him out of the classroom and walked down the hallways towards the principal's office. I sat down as he did in the opposite chair.

'I don't know how to tell you this but your grandpa, he just…'

Kenichi POV:

I winced as the soccer whacked me in the side of the head.

'Ono! What's going on?' Sugiyama cried scratching the back of his head, confused. I picked up the ball, before turning to him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well…you've been missing all your kicks and you've been hit on the head by the ball at least three times in just the last twenty minutes.'

'Really? I didn't notice.' I replied dryly.

'Ono…is it Sakura?'

I felt the blood rushing to my face. 'W-what?'

Sugiyama smirked. 'So it is…you've been in a daze ever since we saw her run out of the principals office crying.'

I stared at my feet as I rolled the ball back and forth.

'Go check up on her. You can ditch practice one or two times you know?' Sugiyama suggested. 'Plus, you can't let Hamaji win now can you?' He teased.

'I don't know what you're talking about…but I will go check up on her.' I replied kicking the ball upwards and catching it.

Hamazaki POV:

Cleaning took ages since Butaro wouldn't do a thing and Maruko, who was on duty today as well, left early. She looked pretty sad when she left school today. I should probably go check up on her. As I walked through the main entry, I saw Ono running off the grounds, still in his blue and white soccer jersey and shorts. Isn't he supposed to be at practice?

I walked to a nearby bread store and bought a few sandwiches. It wasn't a secret to anyone who was in 3-4 that Maruko loves sandwiches.

I ran the rest of the way to the Sakura house and shouted for Maruko. Her mother came to answer the door, her face streaked with tears. 'Oh, Hamazaki-kun.' She said as she wiped her face and smiled. 'Are you here to see Maruko too?'

Too? Tama Chan must have gotten here earlier than me.

As I stood outside Maruko's room I could hear sobbing and the soft singing of Tama Chan.

'Hey Maruko!' I said, hoping to brighten the mood but I stopped dead in my tracks.

Tama Chan looked up with a glare, something I hope I will never see again cause it's even scarier than my moms. Maruko didn't acknowledge me, she just kept sobbing.

I felt like if I was ready join her in crying.

Ono held her in his arms singing to her quietly. I recognized the song easily, My grandfather's clock. She clutched his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Tama Chan walked up to me and dragged me out of the room.

'Her grandpa just died. Take other people's feelings in consideration will you?' She hissed angrily, shaking, eyes filled with tears. I looked over her shoulders and watched as Ono patted Maruko's back as she sobbed. I was too late.

**What do you think? So yea, ****I**** like Kenichi and Maruko****…****.I literally have at least one ship in everything. In this case, Kenichi and Maruko XD I****'****m pretty happy with how this turned out actually. I****'****m pretty sure ****I**** made the characters way to OOC. Ah well. Review pls! **


End file.
